Demon Dog King, Uzumaki Naruto!
by Liger One
Summary: The Demon God Kings. A clan of powerful demons. Now, watch as the story of the young ex-clan member, Uzumaki Naruto, begins his adventure of a lifetime as the Demon Dog King, alongside his faithful servent Matsumoto Kanade. Naruto Trinity Universe Xover.
1. An Epic Tale Begins Here

**Heya, Everybody! Liger One here. So, you probably (If you read it) noticed the formatting on Shooting Stars is all messed up, and it's probably the same way here. To be honest, I'm not really sure what's going wrong. I figure either I'm screwing up with the uploading, or LibreOffice isn't a good choice for writing fics. Regardless, I'm bringing you a new story, since I'm having some trouble working out how to pace Naruto's time with the stranger in SS (Who, I'm sure, anyone who knows Fairy Tail should be able to identify), so I was playing some games to fend off boredom, and I started playing Trinity Universe. As a massive Nippon Ichi fan, I loved it, particularly Kanata and Tsubaki. So, I decided to write this up. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, Liger One, in no way own Naruto, Trinity Universe, or anything else related to them. So, yeah. Sorry to ruin your hopes. If you don't know who owns these previously mentioned things, then find out. Or don't. Whatever floats your boat.**

-Scene Breaker-

Everything was peaceful in Tanzaku Town. The birds were singing, people were getting about with their daily lives, and a blond-haired boy with dog ears was running around excitedly, while being chased by an angry catgirl.

… Okay, so maybe it wasn't particularly peaceful. So what? It could be worse. There could have been an S-Rank Ninja with a liking for snakes and young boys with bloodlines trashing their greatest tourist attraction. Just be grateful for what you get.

"Kanade! Look!" Said dogboy was yelling happily. "There are so many different stores around! Hey, what does this one sell? And look, this one has ninja equipment! That's so cool!" The blond continued to run around rapidly, trying to look at everything.

"Uh, Naruto-sama, you probably shouldn't be running around so much," Kanade tried to warn the boy, to no avail, as he soon tripped and fell, hitting the ground hard.

"Owwwwwwww," Naruto groaned as he lifted himself back up. "So, Kanade, where are headed next?" He asked the catgirl.

The black-haired girl sighed. "Naruto-sama, I already told you, we're going to Konoha, but we're staying here for the night, so we can visit whatever you want to see here," She reminded him tiredly, the stress of looking after her young lord beginning to catch up with her.

Well, in that case..." The blond's eyes lit up. "We just have to go see the casinos, and according to the brochure, they have some fine sake in a certain bar only a few streets from here, and we definitely need to go see the castle at the top of the hill, I heard that it's haunted..." The dogboy trailed off as the catgirl shivered.

"You mean, l-like g-g-ghosts?" Kanade trembled just thinking about the idea of seeing a deceased spirit.

"Well of course! How would it be haunted if it didn't have ghosts? C'mon Kanade, use your head," Any further talking was interrupted by Naruto's stomach growling. "But first, food!"

Naruto quickly dragged the quivering Kanade into the nearest food stand, and she soon calmed down enough to order them some dango and ramen.

Naruto began to eat with gusto. "Wow! So sweet! And these noodles are simply delicious! What incredible wonders the outside world holds!" As she heard the blond say this, Kanade's mood turned sour.

"Naruto-sama, are you sure you're okay? After all, you were just banished by your clan and thrown out all alone," The catgirl questioned the blond dogboy.

"Well, it isn't so bad. I mean, I get to see all sorts of things I never could otherwise. And besides, I'm not alone. I've still got you," Naruto grinned happily, and Kanade couldn't help but smile along with him.

-Scene Breaker-

There wasn't anything remarkable about Shou. He was your typical low-ranking thug. Shaved head, plain face, and not too bright. Nonetheless, this unremarkable gangster has quite the bad luck today. First, he was punished for being late, and then his girlfriend dumped him to pursue the boss. All in all, a rough day. Little did Shou know, as he walked towards his favourite restaurant with two of his mates in a horrible mood, that his bad day was about to get even worse.

"Hey, Old Man!" Shou shouted to the shopkeeper as he pushed open the flaps. "We'd like six bottles of your finest sake, and three pork ramen bowls. And we won't be paying. If you have a complaint, take it up with our boss." He grinned savagely as the old man gulped.

Suddenly a blond-haired boy in a white and red robe stood up and began walking over to them. "How dare you..." The blond glared at them, anger burning in his eyes.

"Think you're a tough guy, huh? We'll show you what happens to shitty brats like you!" One of the gangsters lunged at the young blond.

Without even bothering to look, Naruto backhanded the thug straight through the flaps. He then immediately dashed at the other thug and delivered a hard elbow into his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, blood leaking out of his mouth.

"W-W-Who the hell are you?" Shou stammered in fear as he watched his friends decimated in a matter of seconds.

Naruto ignored his question in favour of punching him across the face, sending him spiralling into the wall.

"Abusing power to take what rightfully belongs to someone else? How despicable. You lowly worm." Naruto spat at the unconscious man.

_'Did you really have to go start a fight now? And without even knowing who they were. You idiot!'_ Kanade thought angrily. "Naruto-sama, I believe it is time for us to go see the castle. We should be going." She grabbed the dogboy by the arm and dragged him away.

"But Kanade, I didn't get to finish eating!" Naruto whined as he was dragged out of the shop.

-Scene Breaker-

"Repeat what you just said," A cold voice spoke out to the thug with a trickle of blood visible on his chin.

"I-I s-s-said th-that some b-b-blond k-kid beat u-us up at H-H-Hanataro's p-place," The thug stammered out, eyes widening in fear as the shadowy man stood up.

"Hehehe. How interesting. Well then, I'd better teach this kid a lesson about why you don't question my authority," The man cracked his knuckles. "After all, no one gets away with messing with a subordinate of Executing Axe Shinichiro!"

-Scene Breaker-

"Man, that castle was totally lame! No ghosts or zombies or anything exciting at all!" Naruto complained as he collapsed onto the floor at the inn.

"I, for one, thought it was quite interesting. And the lack of anything undead was much appreciated." Kanade returned as she collapsed on the bed. Looking around, she noticed something strange. "Um, Naruto-sama, I can't help but notice there is only one bed in the room."

"Ah, that's okay. I'll just sleep on the floor!" The dogboy declared.

"Naruto-sama, I couldn't possibly sleep on the bed while you were on the floor. You take the bed," The catgirl insisted as she stood up.

"No way! You're a lady! As a noble, I simply cannot allow you sleep on the ground!" Naruto exclaimed, also standing up.

"But Naruto-sama, you are my lord! To allow you to sleep on the ground would be a complete failure of my duties!" Kanade shot back at the dog.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to resolve this. We're going to have to..." The blond's face turned bright red. "We're going to have to share the bed!" Hearing that, Kanade felt her own face heating up as well.

_'Sharing a bed with my lord! Such a thing is highly inappropriate. Even though he is quite handsom- No! Bad Kanade! Don't have those thoughts!'_ Kanade, though quite embarrassed, accepted that it was the only action to be taken, and soon the two found themselves on opposite ends of the bed.

"Sorry. This is my fault." Naruto apologised as he got comfortable.

"Do not worry about it, Naruto-sama. Though I trust that you will not make any inappropriate movements during the night, correct?"Kanade replied with a frightening tone at the end.

"Uh, yeah, of course!" Naruto managed to get out. _'Man, she is scary. But, then, she can also be really nice. Boy, am I glad she chose to help me.'_

-Scene Breaker-

Naruto awoke to the feeling of a warm body against him, and a pair of fairly large breasts pressing into his back. The blond's face gained a large blush, even as he realised she would be very angry when she woke up. Speaking of which, guess who just started stirring into consciousness.

"Ugh. Oh, good morning, Naruto-sama!" Kanade chirped as she pushed herself against him.

_'Does she realise that I can feel-'_

"So, like what you feel? You little perv" The sly catgirl asked, clearly grinning even though the dogboy couldn't see it.

"I-It's not my fault!" Said dogboy managed to stutter out, trying desperately to pretend there was nothing pressing against his back. It didn't work.

"Relax, Naruto-sama. I'm just teasing." _'Geez, what's gotten into me? I shouldn't be treating my lord like that!'_

"Well, I'd say we should pack our bags and get a move on. Adventure awaits!" The blond dogboy excitedly declared.

"There isn't really going to be any adventure, so please don't go getting your hopes up, Naruto-sama," The black-haired girl attempted to let him down gently. Of course, the words fell on deaf ears.

"Alright! Record packing time! 12.42 seconds!" Naruto shouted out to the world.

They had just put on their backpacks when they heard a scream coming from the reception area. Quickly rushing downstairs, the sight that met them was that of a spiky orange haired man holding a giant axe above his head, about to bring it down on the reception lady.

"**Materialize: Caladbolg" **Acting quickly, Naruto rushed forwards while using magic call out his sword, Caladbolg. The blade was a light purple in colour, quite large and shaped a little oddly**(Basically, Kanata's first sword in Trinity Universe)**. Getting in between the axe-wielding man and his intended target, Naruto raised Caladbolg and blocked the blow.

"You must be the brat that attacked my men. Then allow me to introduce myself!" Jumping back and slamming his axe into the ground, the man shouted "I am Executing Axe Shinichiro, the man who has killed 246 men! And you'll make 247!"

Dashing forward, Shinichiro swung his axe, and as Naruto prepared his sword to guard, the axeman's arm shot forward with a hard fist, the punch sending Naruto flying straight through the doors and into the building opposite.

The green kimono-clad catgirl yelled a warning to Naruto. "This guy must be the boss of those thugs you beat up yesterday! Be careful!"

Naruto threw the rubble off of him and stood up. "Not bad, Ningen. However... **Wave!**" The dogboy yelled, swinging Caladbolg through the air as a slash of light emerged from the sword, heading towards Shinichiro and cutting one of his axe blades off. He then dashed forwards and delivered a devastating spin kick to the Gang Boss' jaw.

"Where the hell did he go?" Shinichiro growled out once his vision stopped blurring. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Up here, Bozo!" Came a shout from the top of the inn. Looking up, Shinichiro saw the blond dogboy standing on the roof. "You don't stand a chance against me. This time, I'll be the one doing introductions," Pausing a moment to spin his sword, he continued. "I am the Demon Dog King, Uzumaki Naruto!" Having made his declaration, Naruto jumped from the roof. **"DDK DAIGUREN!" (Demon Dog King Great Crimson Lotus).** Caladbolg emitting a red glow, Naruto dived, swinging his sword down in a perfect vertical line, as a red sphere erupted from the end. It struck Shinichiro full on, leaving a charred but still breathing gangster in its wake.

"Well that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Kanade questioned the blond as he returned Caladbolg to the pocket dimension it came from.

"I guess not. Everything turned out fine then?" The catgirl nodded in response to the dogboy's statement.

"Hey! What about my shop? It's totally wrecked!" One civilian shouted. Others soon followed.

"Yeah! My inn is wrecked too!"

"You ruined my restaurant's business!"

"Hehehe! I think we should bail while we still can, my lord," The black-haired girl suggested to the noble dogboy. His decision was made a lot easier when the pitchforks started appearing.

"Eep! Let's just get out of here!" With these desperate words, the two demons bolted out of Tanzaku, and onto their journey. Though the travel to Konoha may not be a long one, this pair's true adventure still has a long way to go.

-Scene Breaker-

**Well, I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. But before I go, I'd like to make a request to any readers. Though this story already has its pairing decided on, Shooting Stars is still undecided, so I thought I'd ask you to make suggestions. PM or review, here or on Shooting Stars, doesn't matter, I'd just like to know what you guys would like to see.**

**Here's a list of girls I will NOT do:**

Hinata

Sakura

Ino

Tenten

Temari

Tsunade

Anko

Shizune

Kurenai

Kushina

Yugito

Fuu

Karin

Lucy

Erza

Juvia

Levy

**All other girls from both Fairy Tail and Naruto are technically an option, so if you wanna see a certain pairing, say so! BYE BYE!**


	2. Welcome to Konoha P1

**Hey there everybody! Liger One here again. I'd be working on Shooting Stars right now, but I'm hoping to leave it until I get a few more pairing suggestions, since Naruto will probably meet his future love in chapter two. Right now I've gotten one suggestion for Mirajane Strauss, one for Flare Corona, one for Konan and one for Isaribi. However, please keep in mind that this isn't a poll. I won't pick a girl just because she has more people wanting her. I'll pick the one I think will make the best story. Thank you.**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their positive and inspiring comments. I'm really, really grateful to hear what you have to say. To InfinityAtmo, you don't need to hope, since Naruto x Kanade is the pairing I'd intended from the start. Well, since there isn't really anything else to cover, I think I'll start the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I, Liger One, in no way own Naruto, Trinity Universe, or anything else related to them. So, yeah. Sorry to ruin your hopes. If you don't know who owns these previously mentioned things, then find out. Or don't. Whatever floats your boat. (Yes, I did get lazy and copy&paste this disclaimer from chapter 1. So, I guess I own the disclaimer, kind of? I'm not too sure about how that would work, but hey! I wrote it, so I can use it… I think.)**

-Scene Breaker-

It was a boring day to watch the gates of Konoha. Not to say that wasn't always the case, but today was especially boring. No one had come by all day, and it was already after noon! Izumo and Kotetsu, the Chunin assigned to watch the gates today, were, too put it lightly, bored out of their minds.

All that was about to change, for a little while anyway, as two travellers walked down the path towards the gate. The bored Chunin eagerly waited for the travellers to arrive before them, however as they neared, the Ninja noticed something that quite strange about the pair.

"D-Does that boy have dog ears?" Kotetsu stuttered out, being the first to recover from his shock.

"I-I think so…" Izumo was brought out of his surprise by Kotetsu's question. "And… Is that a catgirl?"

"Looks like it…" The two had no more time for wondering, as the animal-like beings had reached them.

"Are you two the ones who check our passports and stuff? That's so cool! What's it like?" Naruto, being the eager and curious blond dogboy he was, quickly burst into questions. Fortunately for him, he has the ever-proper and responsible catgirl to keep him in check.

"Baka! Don't bother them, just give them your passport and stay quiet!" Kanade reinforced her order with a swift whack on the dogboy's nose.

"Owwwwwwww!" Naruto groaned, but knowing the black-haired girl's temper, chose to listen to her and remain quiet, handing over his passport and bag for inspection.

"Well, everything seems in order. Welcome to Konoha," Izumo spoke to the pair after checking their things. "Now then-" At that moment, a messenger bird swooped by, carrying a letter addressed to the guards. Kotetsu opened the letter and began reading.

"It seems Hokage-sama has been expecting you two. He requests your presence in his office," Kotetsu informed Naruto and Kanade. "If you'd just come with me, I will guide you to the Hokage Tower."

"Very well. Come on, Naruto-sama!" The catgirl dragged the blond along with her. Izumo was left standing there all alone, in silence. Eventually his brain managed to catch up to the events happening.

"THAT BASTARD DITCHED ME!"

-Scene Breaker-

"So, Naruto-san, Kanade-san, does the agreed upon deal still stand?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, asked the catgirl and dogboy standing before him.

"You mean, the one in which we get free lodging in exchange for becoming Shinobi of your village? Of course. We wouldn't even be here otherwise," Kanade replied. "Though, I sincerely hope you don't intend to take advantage of us, or that you don't try to make us take a mission that would be… undesirable to us, if you understand what I'm trying to say."

"There's no need to worry. Konoha does not believe in that path of the Ninja," Sarutobi assured her. "Now then, I think you should be given time to settle into your new home. Since there aren't many available apartments, you will be living in the Sarutobi Mansion until further notice, if that is agreeable to you, of course."

"We would be honoured, Hokage-dono. Thank you for your hospitality," Kanade bowed, grabbing her blond companion by his shirt and dragging him into a bow as well.

"Wonderful! Shiemi will be happy to have guests. She loves to cook for new people," Sarutobi exclaimed. "Tiger, please escort my guests to my home."

At his command, a Tiger-masked Anbu used Shunshin to enter, and gestured for the two young Shinobi-to-be to follow him. After they left, Sarutobi's assistant, Ayane, walked in, a large stack of papers in her hands.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your break, Hokage-sama, since while you were having your meeting, some more paperwork arrived for you," She cheerfully informed him, placing the stack on top of the rest of the paperwork. "Better get to work~!"

Sarutobi just stared mournfully at the tower of paper before him. _'Noooooooooooooooooooo!'_

-Scene Breaker-

"I'll get you this time, old man!" A young boy yelled out as Naruto opened the door to their new place of residence. The young lunged forwards, only to stop in midair as Naruto put a hand in the way, keeping him in place. "Wha? Who are you?"

"Um, guests," The dogboy replied. "So, what was with the whole attacking us thing?"

"Kono-chan! Did you just try to attack the guests of your grandpa?" A female voice shouted from down the hall.

"Uh… No?" 'Kono-chan' replied unsurely. However, the kimono-clad catgirl was not content to let him lie.

"He did!" Kanade called out to the unknown woman.

"Kono-chan! What have I told you! Urgh, just get back to your chores." The woman walked out into the hall. "Oh! Hello there! I'm Sarutobi Sachiko. I'm Hiruzen-kun's wife. Nice to meet you!" The friendly woman had greying brown hair down to her shoulders and warm brown eyes. She was wearing an apron. "I was just beginning to cook lunch. Come, have a seat!" She insisted of the guests.

"Thank you, Sachiko-san," Kanade replied politely before Naruto could say anything then pulled him along. She then leaned over and hissed into his ear. "Remember your manners, okay?"

"R-Right!" Naruto answered back nervously.

"Well? C'mon, we were invited to sit!" Kanade snapped at him.

-Scene Breaker-

"Kono-chan, stop glaring," Sachiko ordered the young brunette. "So, Naruto-kun, Kanade-chan, how old are you?"

"Well, Naruto-sama here is 14 and I am currently 15," Kanade answered the question.

"And why did you come here?" The woman pushed, trying to learn as much as she can about her new guests.

"Well, Hokage-dono kindly offered us the chance to become Shinobi," Naruto was being very, very careful with his words. He certainly didn't want another smack on the nose today.

"WHAT? You guys get to be Ninja, just like that? That's so not fair! Sachiko's grandson was surprisingly loud for someone so small.

"I guess we're just that good then, Kono-chan," Naruto taunted the young boy. Kanade would have given him another whack, but she had been about to do the same, so it would be rather hypocritical of her to do so.

"Calm down, Kono-chan, only a few more years until you're a Ninja too," Sachiko reassured the boy. However, her grandson wouldn't have any of it, and ran off. Sachiko just sighed. "Sorry. I'll go take this to his room."

"Hey, Kanade! Can we go explore? Please?" The dogboy begged of the kimono wearing girl.

"Alright, alright. We can take a look around," Kanade finally relented under the force of the blond's puppy dog eyes.

"Awesome! You're the best, Kanade!" Naruto shouted out, hugging the black-haired girl. Though he didn't notice in his excitement, the contact got Kanade blushing very heavily.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry about it," Kanade responded distractedly, trying to get her traitorous mind under control. _'No! I can't think of Naruto-sama in such a way! It is completely inappropriate of my position! Though he technically is no longer a lord- No! Control yourself Kanade!' _Finishing her inner battle, Kanade followed her master as he ran outside.

-Scene Breaker-

"SASUKE-KUN!" A loud cry interrupted everyone's day, as a raven-haired boy rushed through, followed by a horde of fangirls.

Naruto spoke aloud what was on his mind. "The hell was that?"

"That was Uchiha Sasuke being chased by his fanclub," A pink-haired girl informed him matter-of-factly. "You must be new around here to not know that. Where are you from? Oh, sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Haruno Sakura."

"We're from the Land of Lightning. Nice to meet you," Naruto replied as Kanade seemed to not be paying attention, more interested in the clouds, but Sakura had already dashed off in the same direction the fangirls had, screaming about Sasuke.

-Scene Breaker-

"Oh wow, look at that!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, looking at a bunch of flowers. They were a bright yellow, the same as his hair, and also Kanade's favourite colour, if he recalled correctly. 'Come to think of it, I haven't done anything to thank Kanade for looking after me…' Coming to a decision, he walked over to a counter with a blonde girl who wore her hair in a ponytail.

"Yes? How can I help you? Oh, I haven't seen you around before! Are you new in town? Anyway, nice to meet you, I'm Yamanaka Ino. Who are you?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and yeah, this is my first day here. I'm looking to buy some of those flowers over there. The yellow ones, you see them?" The dogboy pointed to the ones he wanted.

"Oh? Looking to impress a certain someone, are you?" Judging by the amount Naruto blushed in response, that was in fact his intention. "Well, in that case, and since you're new around here, I'll give you 20% off this purchase only."

"Thank you , Ino-san!" Handing over the required amount, Naruto quickly got the flowers and left.

"Come back anytime!" Ino called out after him.

-Scene Breaker-

"Um, Kanade?" Naruto spoke out to his loyal catgirl.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?" Kanade prompted the dogboy to continue, while wondering what he was hiding behind his back.

"Well, um… I wanted to thank you, you know, because you've been looking after me, even though I've been nothing but trouble the whole time, so… here. These are for you," Naruto held out the flowers he bought to her, becoming enraptured by the way her animalistic pink eyes lit up at the gift.

"Oh, Naruto-sama…" Kanade gently took the offered flowers, blushing and holding them close to her as Naruto grinned. "Thank you, Naruto-sama."

"Hey, I'm the one thanking you, remember?" Naruto reminded her, before turning around to continue walking, only to walk into a pineapple-haired male. "Waah!" Naruto cried out in shock as he fell backwards.

"Troublesome," Was all the other boy had to say on the matter. He didn't even bother moving from his new position.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked the lazy boy.

"Yeah, this seems a good spot to watch clouds from. Thanks, guy." The pineapple head replied after a few seconds.

"I have a name, pineapple. I'm Uzumaki Naruto," The blond dogboy replied irritably.

"So do I. Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru then closed his eyes and soon after, began snoring.

Both Naruto and Kanade just sweatdropped. _'How lazy can one person get?'_

-Scene Breaker-

"Hey, Naruto-sama, perhaps we should stop and get something to drink? I am getting rather thirsty from all the walking around we've been doing," Kanade asked of her lord.

"Well, you do have a point. Alright then, let's get a drink!" Naruto picked a store at random and walked in, then walked out five seconds later. "No drinks there."

"Naruto-sama, perhaps there?" Kanade pointed at a store with a sign reading 'Ichiraku Convenience' and began walking towards it, the blond following her.

"Ah, hello there!" A girl dressed as a waitress walked over. Her nametag read 'Ichiraku Ayame' "Are you here for the ramen bar, or do you wish to look at our products?"

"Uh, we just want some water is all," The dogboy informed her politely.

"WHAT? How can you possibly turn down the Ichiraku Ramen? It's the best food you'll ever taste?" A large boy sitting at the ramen counter yelled at them.

The ramen chef laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. He wore a nametag with 'Ichiraku Teuchi' on it. "It's quite alright, Choji," He assured the boy good-naturedly. "They don't have to like it. After all, it just means more you, right?"

"RIGHT!" Choji yelled out and began eating with gusto.

"Ah! Akimichi-san! You shouldn't eat so fast!" Ayame called out to him.

"Ichiraku-san? Here's the money for our water. I already got what we wanted from the shelves," The catgirl informed the waitress, handing her the money for their purchases, then tugging Naruto's sleeve to pull him along with her as they left the store.

-Scene Breaker-

**Well, I'd go on, but I've been sitting here for a while now, so I'll split this chapter into two parts. Well, please keep sending in suggestions for Shooting Stars. By the way, I'm not doing a harem for that one or this one. I just won't lower myself to that. Just wanted to clear up any misconspections.**

**Thanks for reading! BYE BYE!**


	3. Welcome to Konoha P2

**Hey again, everyone! Still Liger One here. Well, I took a quick break, but I didn't want to lose my ideas, so I went straight back to writing my next chapter. So, yeah. Nothing new to report. Well, except that I'm aging Hanabi just a little bit. She'll be about 10. Hope you enjoy!**

**Well, I did get another review, so I'll respond to that real quick. Just to check, Frytrix, are you saying pair Naruto and Kanade in this fic or Shooting Stars? Because, she doesn't exist in SS. She is an OC, after all. Here on the other hand, they will be paired together, but it ain't gonna happen instantly. They're going to grow over time, and they still need to learn more about each other. Despite how it appears, they haven't known each other all that long, and they're still kinda young. So that's my response handled. On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I, Liger One, am not the owner of Naruto, Trinity Universe, or any other associates of the two. I wrote and am writing this story, so I guess I own that. And I also created Matsumoto Kanade and Sarutobi Sachiko. That's all though.**

-Scene Breaker-

"Huh. We've been out a while, haven't we?" Naruto mused, using the sun to tell what the time was.

"Well, we have been meeting a few people, so I guess that makes sense. We saw a lot of the village though, didn't we? Kanade tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess, but I want to see even more!" The dogboy complained, His feral blue eyes holding a wistful look.

"You've always got tomorrow," The ever-loyal catgirl pointed out, patting the despondent blond on the back.

"Yeah! Tomorrow I'm gonna see everything!" Naruto yelled out, rejuvenated by the reminder.

"It is quite illogical to expect to be able to see all of a village as big as Konoha in a single day," A shades wearing boy nearby pointed out.

"Oh yeah! And who exactly says this?" Naruto growled out, getting right up in the strange boy's face.

"My name is Aburame Shino," Shino informed the angry blond calmly.

"That so? Well then Abura- Ack!" Naruto was pulled away from Shino by Kanade tugging on his ear sharply.

"My apologies, Aburame-san. We'll stop troubling you," Kanade made a short bow, then resumed pulling Naruto away, Ignoring his complaints.

"What an illogical person."

-Scene Breaker-

"Baka! Don't just go picking fights!" Kanade yelled at Naruto a short distance away. "Geez, do you never think your actions through?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied sadly. "I know I shouldn't be so quick to anger."

"Hahahahaha! Just look at this guy! Such a loser, just letting a girl yell at him like that, Right, Sai? A rough-edged looking boy with a puppy on his head called out to the extremely pale boy standing next to him.

"Quite. To let himself be scolded by a female like that, he must have a really sma-" Sai was interrupted mid-sentence by Kanade.

"Sexist pigs!" She yelled as she punched the two through the air easily. Naruto could do little more than sweatdrop.

_'And she was lecturing __me__ on not losing my temper?'_ Naruto thought to himself. Of course, he'd never say such a thing out loud, for fear of her wrath.

"How dare you! I'm Inuzuka Kiba of the great Inuzuka Clan! How dare you, a lowly female-" Any further ranting was silenced as the catgirl slammed her foot onto his face.

"Shut it. Any more sexist comments, and I'll make sure you're no longer a man. Get it?" The kimono-clad girl hissed at the arrogant boy. He nodded frantically. "Good. And don't forget it." Turning away, she ran back over to the waiting blond. "C'mon! Let's head back already!" She demanded.

"What monstrous strength!" Sai could do little more than whisper in shock.

-Scene Breaker-

The animal-like pair was almost back when they crossed paths with the Hyuuga heiresses.

"Hey! You should be bowing before the Hyuuga Clan, you peasants!" A snobbish young girl of ten years barked at the two. She, along with her blue-haired sister, had blank white eyes.

"No way! Like we'd bow before such a brat!" Naruto replied dismissively.

"Sister, please don't cause any trouble. Let's just go," The blue-haired girl implored her sister, who simply brushed her off.

"Shut it, Hinata! These fools should learn their place, bowing before the might that is me, Hyuuga Hanabi!" Hanabi declared loudly.

"That's nice," Kanade spoke mildly. "Now, if you don't mind, we really must be going."

With that, they were off. Hanabi merely fumed at the backs of those who'd dared to ignore her.

-Scene Breaker-

"Well, did you have an eventful day?" Sachiko questioned Naruto and Kanade during dinner. They were sitting at a table along with 'Kono-chan', who'd finally calmed down, Hiruzen himself, and his son, Sarutobi Asuma, who happened to be a Jonin.

"That's one way of putting it..." The catgirl and dogboy responded simultaneously.

"That's good to hear," Hiruzen spoke up. "However it seems some proper introductions are in order. Naruto-kun, Kanade-chan, allow me to introduce Asuma," Here, he gestured to his son. "And Konohamaru," Now, he gestured to his grandson. "But, also, I should tell you that tomorrow, you'll have to go to the Shinobi Academy. I'll have Tiger guide you again, since it's just for the graduation day. You'll be put in your teams and assigned a Jonin."

"Will we be on the same team?" Kanade asked worriedly. Naruto also looked quite concerned.

"Well, It's supposed to be a secret, but yes, you are. Now, you didn't hear that from me, okay?" The old man finished sternly.

"What a relief," Naruto sighed. "I was worried I'd be stuck on a team full of people I don't know."

Kanade definitely shared his sentiment. "How fortunate we are, indeed."

-Scene Breaker-

In the quiet of the night, a shadow darted across the street and into an unlocked store. And then another. And another. And another. And another. And, well, you should get the idea by now.

Soon after, the shadows began leaving the store, this time carrying stolen objects in their... limbs.

The shadow continued to dart around the street, stealing more and more. By the time they finished, they'd hit every store in the street.

As they lugged the goods down the streets, one of the shadows tripped and fell into the light of a lamppost, revealing that the thieves were not human at all. The thieves were all blue penguins with peg-legs and fanny packs.

"You idiot! What if someone had been around to see you, dood?" One penguin spat out. "If the humans were to find out about us, the Prinny people..." He trailed of, allowing imagination to fill in the rest.

"That doesn't matter now, dood. We just need to get these back to the goddess, dood," Another Prinny reminded the two. "If this doesn't satisfy her, dood, what does the future hold for us?..."

-Scene Breaker-

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Sachiko called out to the young man as he walked downstairs.

"Oh, good morning," Naruto replied half-heartedly as he took a seat.

"What's wrong? You don't seem as enthusiastic as usual," Sachiko poked him in the shoulder.

"Hmm? I'm just a little distracted is all," The dogboy explained.

"Well, it is a big day for you today, becoming a Ninja and all that. There's a lot of responsibility that's going to be given to you," The woman told him.

The blond sighed, a far-off look entering his eyes. "Responsibility, huh?"

"So, where's Kanade-chan?" Sachiko, beginning to get uncomfortable, decided to change the subject.

"She's still asleep. Safer for me not to wake her," Naruto informed her. Sachiko frowned.

"I'll go get her. You help yourself to whatever," She told the blond.

"Sure," Naruto replied agreeably, eyeing the instant ramen in the open cupboard as Sachiko went upstairs to the room Kanade shared with Naruto.

She knocked on the door. "Kanade-chan, you awake?" The brunette called out before entering to see Kanade sprawled on her bed, dressed in her kimono and apparently ready.

"C'mon, breakfast time," Sachiko nudged the black-haired girl, who groaned and opened her pink eyes.

"... Fine," She groaned out as she sat up. "Is Naruto-sama awake?"

"He should be having breakfast now." She informed the catgirl, who then rushed downstairs.

"Yo. I got you pork ramen," Naruto informed Kanade as two untouched bowls sat in front of him.

Kanade was quite surprised. _'Geez, first you remember my favourite flowers, now my favourite ramen? You really are one of a kind.'_

Forgetting her surprise for now, Kanade joined Naruto for breakfast, and then the two bid Sachiko farewell and headed for the Shinobi Academy.

-Scene Breaker-

Umino Iruka probably shouldn't have been so surprised. Why would a bunch of unruly brats behave just because they were about to become Ninja? Regardless, Iruka had to shut them up somehow.

"SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL FOOLS!" In reality, there was probably a better way to handle the situation, but Iruka had no idea what that could be.

"Okay, so as of today, you're all full-fledged Genin. Now before I tell you what teams you're assigned to, there's a notice I need to read," Picking it up, Iruka gave it a once-over, only to find some sort of surprising information, as he then reread the note. Gulping, he informed the class. "Well, it seems that there will be a couple people joining us today and becoming Genin alongside you," He waited for someone to complain. And complain they did.

"That's bullshit! Why didn't they have to do the test like we did?"

"Yeah, we worked really hard on that test! How come they just get to become Ninja with no effort at all?"

"If you'd like to take it up with the Hokage, be my guest. Otherwise, we'll wait for them," He gave a moment of silence. "That's what I thought."

Any further discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Um, is this class Umino?" A blond-haired boy, with droopy, black-furred dog ears on his head, wearing a white and red robe asked.

"That's correct. Would you two happen to be Uzumaki Naruto and Matsumoto Kanade?" Iruka asked back.

"That's us. So, may we come in?" A black-haired girl, with fuzzy, brown-furred cat ears on her head, wearing a green kimono questioned as she stepped into the room.

"Just take the spare seats there in the front row. I'm about to announce the teams," Iruka informed them. However, he was interrupted before he could begin.

"Hey! How can you two just barge on in and become Ninja with a snap of the fingers, while the rest of us had to work our butts off passing the graduation exam?" Inuzuka Kiba yelled out.

"Well, if you really had to work so hard to pass a simple test, then I'm sure we'll make much more competent Shinobi than you!" Kanade snapped back, aggravated by her memory of their encounter yesterday.

"Oi! You take that back!" Before any more could be said, Iruka interrupted.

"NO FIGHTING! The Hokage approved them as Genin, so trust his judgement." Iruka implored. Naruto decided to make a suggestion.

"If anyone wishes to doubt us, I'm more than willing to fight to prove our strength," Naruto announced. Kiba leapt at the opportunity.

"Alright! Me and Akamaru will crush you!" The puppy on Kiba's head barking in agreement. Also eager to fight was Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'll fight you. No need for the idiot to get involved." Hanabi, not wanting to be left out, and seeking revenge for her earlier 'humiliation', also accepted the challenge.

"I'm going to be the one to beat you," Naruto grinned at the challengers.

"Perfect. In fact, just to give you three a chance, how about you all fight me at once?" The challengers did not take that comment kindly.

"Why you-!" The synchronised cries of anger were silenced by Iruka's yelling, who then went on to announce the teams. Funnily enough, all the people the dogboy and catgirl had met the previous day were in the same teams. The teams announced were Team 2,3,4,6,7,8,9,10 and 12. Of those, Team 8 consisted of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Sai, led by Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 10 consisted of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hanabi, led by Sarutobi Asuma. And then there was Team 7, consisting of Matsumoto Kanade, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, led by Hatake Kakashi.

Kanade made a mental note to find out where Training Ground 7, the ground Team 7 would meet at, was located. Then, she headed outside along with everyone else, to watch the ensuring fight.

-Scene Breaker-

"So then, you gonna attack, or what?" Naruto cockily stood unguarded after having dispatched Kiba in a single punch, when the boy made a frontal charge. Hanabi was next to attack, slipping easily into her family Taijutsu stance. However, Naruto dodged every hit, and then countered with a roundhouse kick that sent Hanabi flying across the grass.

Last to attack was Sasuke, who tried to launch a sneak attack, but Naruto saw it coming, and ducked close to the earth, before delivering a powerful uppercut that knocked Sasuke to the ground.

"See? That's what happens when you underestimate me. Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, teammate." With those parting words, Naruto merely walked out of the Academy grounds, Kanade alongside him.

-Scene Breaker-

**Well, I'm glad I finished that. I'm not gonna work on my next chapter of this until I write chapter 2 of Shooting Stars. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. Which I hope it won't, since I'll get to work on it real soon.**

**Until then, see ya later!**


	4. Testing the Ninja, Bells Sold Seperately

**As you may guess from the fact that this is here, I have not yet died/given up writing/been horribly mutilated/any other bad thing that an absence of posting may indicate. I've just been really stumped on how to proceed with Shooting Stars and the new project I've started. Anyway, since I'm not sure what to do with my other fics, I decided to write another chapter of this fic, and maybe if I'm really, really lucky people will start reading this.**

**Alright, since there are no new reviews since last chapter (not that I blame you guys, since looking over this story, I can't see anything to really interest people, and unlike Shooting Stars, it doesn't use any popular clichés.), and I'll save updates on Shooting Stars pairing poll for its' third chapter, the only thing to bring to attention is that my profile has a couple challenges on it, one for D Gray Man, and one for a crossover of Naruto and Zoids, if anyone's interested. Oh, and since I've noticed quite a few errors, if someone would like to read over chapters of this fanfic (or another of mine), that would be much appreciated, so drop me a line if you'd like to (That's what a beta reader does, right? If so, I'm looking for someone to do that).**

**And with that, fanfic away!**

**Disclaimer: I, Liger One, do not have any claim to Naruto, Disgaea or Trinity Universe. If you believe that I do, please remind yourself that this is mere fanfiction, and that I am just a fan. And no, not the kind that keeps you cool.**

* * *

"Where the hell is that bastard?!" Haruno Sakura yelled out, extremely annoyed at how late Team 7's Sensei was, much like the other people at Training Ground 7.

_'It's already been three hours. Just how long will we be waiting?'_ Uzumaki Naruto thought to himself, his floppy ears dropping down more than usual. In fact, it was impossible for him to hide when he was sad, since when he was, his ears would drop all the way down to the sides of his head, and when he was happy, they would perk up to their full height.

Matsumoto Kanade, vicious catgirl that she was, decided instead to focus on how to take revenge on their tardy Sensei when he did arrive. _'After plucking out his fingernails, I think I'll burn his eyeballs out, and then...'_ Moving on, before anyone becomes mentally scarred, we have everyone's _favourite_ Uchiha.

_'Hn...'_ Such words of wisdom. Truly, what would we do without those insightful comments of yours, Sasuke? Before much more fuss could be created (Read: Another hour later), A man with spiky silver hair, and wearing a ninja headband with Konoha's symbol over his left eye, and a face mask covering everything from the nose down, appeared in a puff of smoke, holding an orange book that only Kanade recognised.

"Uh... I guess you four must be Team 7 then? In that case, let's have some introductions," There was a long silence as the members of Team 7 absorbed what was happening.

"Sooo, start by telling me about yourselves," The man decided to prompt them. Sakura looked unsure.

"How should we do that, Sensei?" She asked nervously. The silver-haired man sweatdropped.

_'This is the smartest Kunoichi of the year?'_ "I'll start, then. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like some things, and dislike other things. My hobbies?... Hmm... And as for dreams, well, you aren't really old enough to be hearing that."

_'All we learned was his name...'_ Was the thought that ran through each member of Team 7's mind.

Kakashi snapped them out of their thoughts. "Pinkie, you go first."

"R-Right! My name is Haruno Sakura. I like..." Cue glance at Sasuke and giggle. "My hobbies are reading and..." Another glance at Sasuke followed by giggling. "My dreams..." Glance at Sasuke, followed by dreamy sigh. "And I dislike Ino-pig!" Sakura finished loudly. Here are the thoughts of her teammates:

Sasuke – _'Hn...'_

Naruto – _'She shouldn't go around calling people pigs. Or is that a part of human culture? I'll have to ask Kanade later.'_

Kanade – _'Such a vapid girl.'_

Kakashi – _'A fangirl.'_

Sasuke, being the one closest to Sakura, went next. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes, and many dislikes. My only hobby is becoming stronger. And my dream... No, my ambition, is to kill a certain man."

Sakura – _'Sasuke-kun is soooooo cool!'_

Naruto – _'Whoa, now we have a wannabe murderer?! What's up with this place?!'_

Kanade – _'...'_

Kakashi – _'An avenger.'_

Naruto was up next. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Kanade, seeing new things, and adventures. I dislike being cooped up. My hobbies are finding cool things and learning about everything. My dream... Uh... I'm not... Really sure right now."

Sasuke – _'Hn...'_

Sakura – _'What kind of loser doesn't know what they want to do with their life?'_

Kanade – _'Naruto-sama... He included me in the things he likes...'_

Kakashi – _'An adventure-lover... That's new.'_

As the only one yet to introduce themself, Kanade went last. "I am Matsumoto Kanade. I like Naruto-sama, herbal tea, and board games. I dislike coffee and untidy rooms. My hobbies are gardening and training. My dream is to support Naruto-sama."

Sasuke – _'… Hn...'_

Sakura – _'She calls him Naruto-sama?'_

Naruto – _'… Kanade?'_

Kakashi – _'Oh? A forbidden love between master and servant? This is just like Yoshi and Riku in Icha-Icha volume 13!'_

The four students stared as their Sensei went into a series of perverted giggles, unsure of what to do. Eventually getting back on track, Kakashi adopted a more serious look, not that anyone could tell.

"Now then, I should inform you that you still have one more test to go through before you can really become Genin," Kakashi informed them.

"But, Sensei, we already passed the academy test!" Sakura seemed quite shocked at this turn of events.

"Oh, that? It was just to weed out the hopeless ones. This will be the real test to determine whether or not you can become Genin." Kakashi pulled an alarm clock out of a pouch at his waist. "Let's see... It's about 9:30 now, so I'll give you until 1:30 to complete the test," Setting the alarm on the clock, Kakashi set it down on a log and turned to face his potential students.

"Well, what's the test we have to complete?" Naruto questioned eagerly. Kakashi pulled two bells from his pocket and showed them to the Genin hopefuls.

"Your task is to get a bell from me before time runs out. You can use any strategy you like against me, but if you don't come at me with everything you've got, you may as well give up now." Kakashi explained the rules to the team. Sakura gave out a small gasp.

"But, there are only two bells..." She spoke out. Kakashi eye-smiled at her.

"That's right! Only students with a bell can pass the test and become Genin. Without a bell, you fail!" With that shocking revelation, Kakashi opened his orange book, titled "Icha-Icha Paradise volume 27" and started reading. "Is everyone ready? Begin!"

The Genin hopefuls scattered into the bushes. Well, three of them did.

Kakashi's instincts went into overdrive, and he leapt away from the spot he had been standing in, just in time to avoid Naruto's lunge. Said lunge was followed up by a kick, but being a skilled Jonin, Kakashi had no problem dodging that as well.

"You'll have to try harder than that," Kakashi calmly stated as he continued to dodge attacks from Naruto, not once looking away from his book.

"At least look at me when I'm attacking you!" The dogboy angrily shouted at Kakashi, before launching into another series of strikes, all of which were evaded effortlessly.

In the bushes, Kanade sweatdropped. _'He's totally ignoring his training, and just attacking like a madman.'_

Sasuke opted to prepare some shuriken in his hands, and wait for their Sensei to give an opening. Sakura, on the other hand, just stared at the fight going on.

"Huff... Huff..." Naruto panted, glaring at the lazy Jonin. "Damn... You!" He wiped sweat from his brow as Kakashi chuckled.

"You didn't really think that would work, did you?" The silver-haired man laughed. "You're just a rookie Genin, while I am an experienced Jonin. There's no way you can win like this."

Naruto growled. This guy wasn't even taking him seriously! "We'll see about that! **Materialize: Caladbolg!**" A large sword with a light purple blade appeared in his right hand, preceded by a flash of light. Naruto leapt forward, swinging Caladbolg as he went, and Kakashi only just managed to avoid getting cut in half. "Better watch out now, Baka Ningen!" He taunted the freaked out Shinobi.

_'What the hell! Freakin' sword?!'_ Regaining his cool, Kakashi decided his potential student needed a lesson in humility. "Shinobi Lesson #1: Ninjutsu," He called out, and right as the dogboy swung his sword at him, he was replaced by a log.

"Wha? A log? The hell is this?!" Naruto began flipping out as he cut through a log instead of the Ninja he'd been aiming for.

_'He used Kawarimi to swap places with the log. What a moron, being fooled by such a basic tactic,'_ Sakura thought to herself, having sat still during the whole fight. As Naruto ran deep into the forest, Sakura heard a voice speak behind her.

"Shinobi Lesson #2: Genjutsu."

Wildly, the pinkette turned around, yanking out a kunai and swinging, but no one was there. Then, she heard a groan from the clearing. Looking in that direction, Sakura was shocked to see Sasuke, with many kunai and shuriken sticking out of his body, bleeding badly.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura's scream startled all the other people in the training ground. Kakashi sweatdropped as she collapsed, frothing at the mouth, all from a simple Genjutsu. _'Thought she was better than that. Oh well,'_ He mused to himself.

Sasuke dashed through the forest towards the scream, as that was likely to be where Kakashi was. As he passed a clearing, he saw the silver-haired Jonin standing there, reading that stupid orange book. He jumped down into the clearing, throwing the shuriken he held as he did. As he expected, Kakashi dodged them all easily.

"Hmm... Seems I might have to put away my book for this one," Kakashi announced, shutting his book and placing it safe back in his pouch. Sasuke glared fiercely at him.

"I'm not like the others," He spoke darkly, settling into a fighting stance.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to see if that's true then. Shinobi Lesson #3: Taijutsu," The Jonin coolly replied, settling into his own stance. Sasuke rushed forwards, his fist leading the way.

Kakashi blocked the first strike, Sasuke's right hand, with his left, seemingly relaxed as he did so. The Uchiha's left leg followed, aimed at Kakashi's head, and was blocked with the Jonin's right arm. Next, Sasuke's right leg was brought over head to strike down at the lazy cyclops, who was forced to bring his left arm, hand still holding back Sasuke's own, to stop it.

Seeing his chance, Sasuke's left arm shot forward towards the bells that hung at Kakashi's waist. However, the silver-haired Jonin saw it coming and threw Sasuke back, stopping him short, just as his finger grazed one of the bells.

_'Dammit!'_ He had been so close! A cloud of anger boiled in Sasuke's mind. It was nothing compared to the anger he felt towards _That Man_, but it controlled his actions nonetheless. "**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!**" **(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique).** He exhaled, breathing out a great amount of fire as he did.

_'Impossible! Genin can't use Katon! Takes too much Chakra!' _Kakashi thought in shock, his visible eye wide open.

Sasuke intermediately panicked when he saw the Jonin was not in sight. _'Where is he? Right? Behind? Left? Above?' _His fears proved true when he was pulled down into the very ground. _'Below! A Doton Jutsu!'_

"You were right. You aren't like the others," Kakashi had a cold look in his eye as he gazed down at the mostly buried Sasuke. "You're a lot more arrogant than they are," Having said that, Kakashi vanished, leaving behind a small cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Now, Naruto-sama, are we clear on the plan?" Kanade asked for what Naruto felt must have been the millionth time since they came up with it. "You know what you have to do, don't you?"

"Don't worry so much. My job is to watch for any weak points to exploit, right?" The dogboy responded, only a hint of irritation showing in his voice. _'I wish she would stop nagging me. She doesn't think I'm that much of a screw-up... Right?' _He shook his head. No time for doubts now.

"Right. Leave fighting to me. Here we go!" Both of their eyes focused as they became aware of Kakashi's presence. Kanade picked up speed as Naruto hung back.

The moment she was upon the cyclops, she went on the attack. "**Materialize: Konohana Sakuya!**" In a flash of light, a wooden staff, complete with a red crystal at the tip, appeared in her hands, and was swung at the Jonin relentlessly.

Kakashi was hard pressed to avoid the fierce assault. It wasn't as fast as Naruto or Sasuke, but the attacks was strung together far more efficiently. Each attack was meant to draw him into the next, and not a single movement was wasted. _'She's got skill...'_ The cyclops mused to himself as he blocked a sidewards swipe with his arms. _'Though perhaps lacking in power a bit.'_

"**Fire!**" Kanade shouted, the crystal on Konohana Sakuya glowing brightly, and flames erupting from the staff in the startled Jonin's direction.

_'Geez, what's next? Are the other two going to start tossing around fire too?'_ Kakashi mentally complained. He leaped backwards...

"Ack!"

… Only to be launched into the air by a kick from Naruto.

"I told you to wait for an opening!" Kanade yelled at the blond demon.

Naruto gave her a flat look as he replied. "And I did. I saw an opening, so I attacked."

"You moron! There was no point to attacking then, you were supposed to take the bells!" Kanade shouted angrily.

"The what now?" Naruto asked, blinking in confusion.

"The bells, for passing the test! The reason we're fighting him in the first place!" The catgirl couldn't focus anymore, she was just so mad. Why, oh why, must her master be so airheaded?

"That's all well and good," The voice of the spiky-haired Jonin interjected. "But while you two are arguing, your target was able to recover."

_'Crap!'_ Was the general thought on the two demon's minds. Now they'd lost the element of surprise, and they didn't have a plan.

"Guess all we can do now is..." Naruto spoke while smirking.

"Attack!" Kanade yelled as the two rushed forwards.

* * *

"Sa- Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched in horror, seeing Sasuke buried up to his head. She acted with speed she otherwise wouldn't have, digging the Uchiha out of his hole. However, instead of thanking her, he seemed agitated that she'd helped him.

"I didn't need help," He spat out bitterly. After that he just dashed off, Sakura doing her best to follow her crush. _'That Guy did better than me, didn't he? That cyclops wasn't even taking me seriously,'_ Sasuke reflected bitterly.

He got close to the spot where Kakashi fended off the team assault from the two demon members of potential Team 7. Sakura, upon arriving, was awestruck. _'Even those two, who just one of could effortlessly beat Sasuke-kun, can't come close to this guy,' _As that thought implies, the fight wasn't going well for the dogboy and catgirl.

The cyclopean Jonin was easily overturning everything they threw at him, and they hadn't been able to surprise him since the failed sneak attack. Sasuke had to wonder. If they were stronger than him (which currently seemed to be the case), and as a team they couldn't win, what chance did he really stand of getting a bell?

Sakura felt her inner self calling out to join in. Even if she couldn't get a bell, she didn't want to just give up. And for the first time in a long while, Sakura listened.

Kakashi was forced to dodge left as a kunai unexpectedly flew at him. Surprisingly enough, Haruno Sakura was the one who had thrown it. _'Well, well. Maybe they have a chance of passing after all. But they still have a long way to go before I lose these bells to them!'_

The only one not participating, Sasuke watched as the fight continued, not really changed by the new player. Kakashi was still far too much for three Genin to handle. _'But teams are made of four Genin,'_ Sasuke's traitorous brain reminded him. But he didn't need teammates! He was just fine on his own! But the niggling conscience had planted a seed of doubt in Sasuke's mind, and he found himself wanting to join in.

The silver-haired Jonin threw Sakura as she tried to deliver a punch, but before she could hit the tree she'd been aimed at, none other than Uchiha Sasuke intervened, catching her in midair and setting her down. Now working together for the first time, Team 7 faced down their possible Sensei, and charged as one. Before they could attack, the bell on the alarm clock sounded, bringing the test to a close.

"We couldn't get the bells..." Sakura said dejectedly. None of the others said anything.

"So, I take it you haven't realised the test's real goal, have you?" Kakashi asked cheerfully. The Genin looked at him in surprise.

"Real goal?" Naruto asked, looking as confused as everyone felt.

"Yep! It's about teamwork!" The Jonin informed them.

"... Teamwork?" In a rare example of visible emotion, Sasuke looked utterly perplexed.

"And with that show you put on at the end, I'm proud to say you all passed with flying colours!" The silver-haired cyclops announced.

"We pass?!" Kanade blinked, before she enveloped in a hug from an ecstatic Naruto.

"That's right. I'll report the good news to Hokage-sama, so you all get some rest. Starting tomorrow, Team 7 will act as an official Genin squad, so meet here at 0700 sharp."

With that announcement, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hn... See you tomorrow," Sasuke called out as he walked away from the training ground, a smirk on his face. Sakura also called out goodbyes, leaving as well.

"Well Naruto-sama, I think that's it for us too. How about we go get something to eat as a celebration," The catgirl smiled at him as she said it.

Naruto smiled back. "Sounds great. You can pick the place. I'll eat anywhere."

"Naruto-sama has never spoken truer words."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

**YAY! I did it! I finished a chapter, finally. Sorry I've taken so ridiculously long.**

**As this is a crossover with a Nippon Ichi game, I decided to make some character stats.**

**They work like this: Title affects what unique skills a character learns. Class affects what a character can equip. Level is the amount of battle experience a character has (higher level doesn't necessarily mean a character is stronger, just that they are more experienced). HP is how much damage they can take. SP is how much Chakra/Demonic Energy they have. Attack affects how much physical damage they deal, while defence affects how much they take. Intelligence and Resistance is the same for spiritual/magical damage. And speed affects how often they hit and evade.**

Uzumaki Naruto

Title: Demon Dog King

Class: Demon God Knight

Level: 5

HP: 340

SP: 115

Attack: 62

Defence: 60

Intelligence: 22

Resistance: 57

Speed: 60

Weapon: Caladbolg

Armour: Noble Robes

Equipment: Imperial Seal

Skills: Wave (Energy Slash (Ranged)), Blade Rush (Sword Slash), Basic Analysis (Scan)

Unique Skills: DDK Guren (Heat Sphere), DDK Cross (Double Energy Slash (Melee)), DDK Daiguren (Heat Sphere(Lv 2))

Matsumoto Kanade

Title: Loyal Servant

Class: Feline Caster

Level: 8

HP: 228

SP: 421

Attack: 31

Defence: 44

Intelligence: 97

Resistance: 70

Speed: 49

Weapon: Konohana Sakuya

Armour: Noble Kimono

Equipment: Gift Pendant

Skills: Fire (Flame Magic), Wind (Air Magic), Ice (Cold Magic), Star (Nova Magic), Heal (Healing Magic)

Unique Skills: Mystic Revolver Cannon (Energy Burst(Lv 3)), Evil Force (Dark Magic)

Uchiha Sasuke

Title: The Last Uchiha

Class: Physical Ninja

Level: 4

HP: 195

SP: 64

Attack: 40

Defence: 42

Intelligence: 40

Resistance: 34

Speed: 43

Weapon: Shuriken

Armour: Uchiha Style

Equipment: Worn Kunai

Skills: Windmill Shuriken (Thrown Weapon), Displacement Strike (Barehand Hit)

Unique Skills: Housenka (Scatter Fire), Gokakyuu (Fire Shot)

Haruno Sakura

Title: Kunoichi Of The Year

Class: Mental Ninja

Level: 2

HP: 86

SP: 52

Attack: 13

Defence: 22

Intelligence: 30

Resistance: 43

Speed: 27

Weapon: Kunai

Armour: Pretty Dress

Equipment: Academy Textbook

Skills: Explosive Kunai (Explosive), In-Depth Analysis (Scan(Lv 3)), Bandages (Healing)

Unique Skills: Sakura Blast (Explosive(Lv 2))

Hatake Kakashi

Title: Copy Ninja

Class: Mental Ninja

Level: 34

HP: 808

SP: 1323

Attack: 147

Defence: 143

Intelligence: 201

Resistance: 180

Speed: 173

Weapon: Kunai

Armour: Jonin Outfit

Equipment: Face Mask

Skills: Shinju Zanshu (Earth Trap), Narakumi (Illusion), Focused Analysis (Scan(Lv 2))

Unique Skills: Summoning – Tsuiga (Earth Trap(Lv 2), Raikiri (Energy Slash(Lv 2)), Sharingan (Doujutsu)

**Thanks for reading, and once again I'm very sorry for the wait (assuming you waited). If you want to say something about the chapter, please leave a review. See you all again with the next update (I'll be quicker, promise).**


End file.
